Safe in Ymir's Arms
by mariahmaru
Summary: A Ymir x Christa oneshot for Jade Walker. This is based on the song Safe in my Arms by Plumb.


(Safe in Ymir's Arms)

***Your baby blues

So full of wonder

Your curly cues

Your contagious smile

And as i watch

You start to grow up

All I can do

is hold you tight***

"Ymir..." Christa whispered standing next to her friend's bed in the middle of the night.

Ymir opened her eyes and stared at the blond girl, "What is it Christa?"

"I... I had a nightmare, do you mind if I sleep with you tonight?" The heavenly girl asked.

The tall girl chuckled, "I'll do anything for you to get into my bed."

Christa smiled as Ymir scooted over to make room for her beloved. The young girl crawled into the bed before having the freckled woman drape her arm around her.

The girl snuggled up to her older friend's chest feeling her warmth. Christa heard Ymir's heart beat fast, she guessed Ymir is actually nervous but played it cool.

The blond smiled at her thought before slipping into a safe slumber into her beloved's arms.

***Knowing clouds will rage in

Storms will race in

But you will be safe in my arms

Rains will pour down

Waves will crash around

But you will be safe in my arms***

The next morning, Ymir and Christa was resting near a creek after their training.

The tall girl took off her brown boots and placed her feet in the water, sighing in relief.

"Ymir." Christa said interrupting the silence.

"Huh?" Ymir responded.

The short girl sat on her knees and hugged Ymir from behind.

The freckled girl turned her head to see Christa, "Oi... You're acting weird." The small girl have no response, she just hugged Ymir tighter.

The older girl just stared at her friend for a few more moments before turning her head away to look at the water instead.

Christa heard Ymir's heart beat, it was beating fast, but not as fast as last night. She nuzzled her face into her friend's back earning a chuckle.

"Christa, that tickles." The brunette stated making the blond smile.

"Really? I'm sorry." The young girl said and nuzzled her back again, making Ymir burst out laughing.

"Why you!" Ymir said before grabbing Christa by the arm, pulling her to her chest, and hugged her in an embrace, "Now you can't tickle me."

Christa laughed and relaxed in Ymir's arms. She then closed her eyes and fell asleep.

"Oi, don't tell me you actually fell asleep?" Ymir said moving the stray strands of hair off of her beloved angel's face, "Silly girl..."

***Story books are full of fairy tales

Of kings and queens and the bluest skies

My heart is torn just in knowing

You'll someday see the truth from lies***

It was now the middle of the night and once again Christa stood next to Ymir's need asking to sleep with her again.

"Another nightmare Christa, or is it an excuse to sleep with me?" The woman asked sitting over so the young girl would lay next to her.

"No... Well... Yes. Well... The dream I had was about you so..." Christa said looking away frowning.

Ymir cupped her hand into her beloved's cheek, "Can you tell me about it?"

Christa stared into Ymir's eyes before nodding, "Well in my dream you were gone and no one knew or remembered you. I searched for you and called out your name but I never found you, no matter how hard I tried." Tears started to tease her crystal blue eyes, "Every time I wake up, I-I worried you weren't going to be here anymore."

The older woman wiped her thumb under the young girl's eye, wiping away a stray tear, "Don't cry."

"But Ymir I'm scared that you'll actually leave and no one will remember you!" Christa stated.

"I would actually be glad if no one remembered me..." Ymir said softly.

The blond looked at her confused, "Why?"

"Think about it... If everyone forgets me or hates me, the less pain they'll feel when I'm gone." The woman said simply.

"Don't ever say that Ymir! That would be horrible if that happened!" Christa said gripping Ymir's shoulders with tears leaking from her eyes, "I would cry if you were gone!"

"Lower your voice, you'll wake everyone up." Ymir said in a dull tone.

Christa winced when she realized that she was raising her voice in a room full of sleeping female cadets.

Ymir started to wipe her little angel's tears, "Stop your crying, I'm here, that's all what matters, no?"

"But-" The young girl said before the woman pulled her to her chest.

"No buts..." Ymir said and started to pet her soft yellow hair.

Christa embraced Ymir and sobbed into her chest, she didn't think that Ymir understood how much she cared for her.

The brunette held her beloved tightly with tears trading her eyes, silently cursing herself for bringing pain to her beloved angel.

They both eventually fell into slumber, holding each other in their arms.

***When the clouds will rage in

Storms will race in

But you will be safe in my arms

Rains will pour down

Waves will crash around

But you will be safe in my arms***

Months passed since that night and tomorrow was graduation day. Christa was trying to decide if she either wanted to join the Scouts or the Garrison, considering there was no way she could've made top ten with her measly skills.

Heck, if it wasn't for Ymir she would've been sent to the fields ages ago.

"Ymir, would you join the Military Police?" Christa asked.

"Not without you, no. I'll go wherever you go." Ymir answered.

"Wh-Why!? You definitely have the skills to serve the king, unlike me!" The young girl stated.

"I'll go wherever you go Christa... Simple as that. I care for your interest." The woman stated simply.

"Why would you-why would you throw away your future for me!?" Christa stated confused, "You could go up in a higher power, you can live happily for the rest of your life in the Military Police, why wouldn't you want that!?"

"Because you're my future! Okay!? I can't imagine my life without you near me!" Ymir shouted making the young girl silent.

She never yelled at Christa before.

"... Sorry for yelling but how dare you say that I'm throwing away my future, I only care about you, you understand!?" The woman stated before pulling the blond close to her chest and embraced her tightly.

"Ymir... I'm sorry." The young girl said and hugged her friend back.

Christa always wondered if Ymir understood how much Christa cared for her, but know she just discovered how ignorant she was to Ymir's feelings and how much she cared for her.

***Castles – they might crumble

Dreams may not come true

But you are never all alone

'Cause I will always,

Always love you

Hey I,

Hey I,***

Graduation day was finally here and Christa was number ten of the top ten. She couldn't believe it, it just didn't add up at all! She was one of the worst students ever and she was top ten and not Ymir!?

After the ceremony everyone was celebrating on the mess hall.

The blond sat next to Ymir.

"Ymir..." The young girl called out softly.

"Huh..?" The freckled woman asked before drinking some grog.

"How did I become top ten?" The girl asked.

Ymir shrugged, "Who cares? You're top ten, you can join the Military Police."

"But Ymir, I don't want to join then without you." Christa stated.

"You need to stop being nice too me, you'll regret making your decision by staying with me." The tall woman stated.

"What happened to you not having a future without me!?" Christa asked confused.

The woman took a drink of grog before answering, "I care for your future more, you'll be happier in Wall Sina."

"What makes you think that? I'm happiest with you, maybe-maybe you're my future." The blond stated.

"You're a fool..." Ymir said bitterly.

"Yes I am and so are you!" Christa said taking Ymir's hand.

The two girls stared at each other in the eyes. A strong energy flowed through them, feeling their emotions mix together into an ocean of energy.

"Ymir... Can we make a promise not to leave each other, no matter what?" The little angel asked.

The freckled woman was silent for a moment before sighing, "You're asking a lot Christa... There's a side of me that you don't know, that you'll hate."

"I can never hate you Ymir..." Christa muttered.

"You will one day Christa and I want you to promise me to leave one you do." The woman said.

"Alright even though it'll never happen, I promise." Christa said and slowly embraced Ymir, "Now... Do you promise me?"

Ymir held Christa close and petted her hair, "Yeah... I promise."

***When the clouds will rage in

Storms will race in

But you will be safe in my arms

Rains will pour down

Waves will crash around

But you will be safe in my arms, in my arms***


End file.
